1. Field
The present invention relates to a transmitting/receiving apparatus and method using a differential cyclic diversity MIMO scheme, and more particularly to a transmitting/receiving apparatus and method, which determine whether a location of a terminal belongs to a femto cell region or a macro cell region and apply a differential cyclic delay value.
2. Discussion of the Background
An LTE (Long Term Evolution) is recently discussed as a Beyond 3rd Generation (B3G) technology, and an LTE-Advanced, which is discussed as a technology after an LTE, also has become an issue. One of the main technologies of an LTE-Advanced which are discussed is a femto cell. The femto cell becomes an indoor base station which may be installed using an indoor internet line while playing the same role as a conventional base station. The femto cell cannot perform a cell planning unlike the conventional base station, but it may be installed or moved at user's disposal. Accordingly, it is expected that the femto cell causes a more serious problem in comparison with the conventional base station in terms of inter cell interference generated between the conventional base stations and a near-far problem. A research on a scheme for solving the problem is in active progress.
Accordingly, a method, which can reduce interference between a femto cell and a conventional macro cell, is greatly required in an environment where the femto cell and the conventional macro cell coexist.